Electric vehicles are becoming widely accepted as a means of personal transportation. Vehicle manufacturers such as GM, Tesla, BMW, and others have been experiencing growth in sales and the market for electric vehicles. The concern voiced by many potential buyers of electric vehicles is that they may not be able to make it to the next charging station. Although several entities are working towards deploying charging stations throughout metropolitan areas, electric vehicle owners or would be owners still have concerns about running out of power.
There are companies that are providing rescue services to stranded electric vehicles using a flatbed (e.g., a flatbed trailer or a flatbed integrate with a vehicle) and winch to retrieve the electric vehicle onto the flatbed. The problem is that the electric vehicle will still be without power once it is towed to its destination.